


given-taken

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, vampire au ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: based on something my friend said
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 26





	given-taken

_ Wake up in day one _

_ The morning of the first day _

_ ‘Where am I?’ _ Jake groaned, sitting up, and dusting the dirt off his shirt. He remembered the party, the news that had interrupted, the emergency signal, and then it was blank. The teenager racked his brain, trying to remember what happened. He came up with nothing.

_ In the light of the light _

_ The glare of the sun _

Park Sunghoon sat up, panting. Had he actually fallen asleep? He groaned, rolling over, trying to collect his thoughts. ‘ _ Where was he?’ _ Sunghoon squinted, his eyes still not adjusted to the usual brightness of - oh, the sun was up. Sunghoon immediately recoiled. The sun wasn’t good for creatures like him.

_ That light burned me _

_ The light covered my eyes _

Jake didn’t know how long he had been walking for. The sun shone high above him, beating down on his back. He was tired, exhausted actually. He didn’t remember the last time he had drank or eaten. But he had to keep going.

_ But I go now I follow my dreams _

_ Dive into red sun, no lie _

Sunghoon watched the boy as he travelled out of Seoul. He had been watching him ever since the take over. The boy was like the sun, bright and burning. Sunghoon would never be able to even step close to them. He had resigned himself to watching from the shadows as the brunette limped across the now ruined Seoul. But something felt off today. Sunghoon could feel it in the air. He shifted his eyes back to the brunette. Would this count as stalking? Sunghoon didn’t know. Sunghoon liked pretty things, and those were getting hard to come by these days. And this human was possibly the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his 18 years of life. So when he saw the monsters, creatures like him, threatening the boy, he didn’t hesitate. Sunghoon drew his sword, rushing into the fray, not caring if the sun’s rays hit him or not. His eyes glowed a bright red, even if it was the middle of the day.

_ Countless stars, countless moons _

Jake waited for the vampire behind him to catch up. Park Sunghoon. That was his name, Jake had come to find out (it was on the school uniform the vampire wore). And he was very possibly the most dangerous person Jake had ever met. The two coexisted peacefully, with Jake on the move during the day time, and Sunghoon keeping watch over him at night as the moon and stars hung high above them. And maybe Jake felt safe with Sunghoon. 

_ I was wandering in the woods of questions _

Sunghoon stayed in the shadows. It was where a monster like him belonged. He didn’t deserve to be able to walk alongside the light, instead sticking the ever growing darkness. And he was fine with that. But when the brunette boy turned back and shot Sunghoon a bright smile, Sunghoon wasn’t so sure anymore.

_ I followed that light in the dark _

Sunghoon went. He followed after the boy, despite the protests from his friends. The sun, the light, had always been so out of reach. Maybe just this once, he could at least pretend to catch up to it.

_ You call me beyond the line _

Jake understood the lines he was crossing allowing Sunghoon to stay. And he was pretty sure Sunghoon knew too. The invisible borders so carefully crafted after centuries crumbling down between the two.

_ I'm calling for you _

Sunghoon and Jake tilted their heads up to marvel at the sky. They saw the same moon, the same stars. Jake looked at the vampire behind him.

“I’m Jake.”

“Sunghoon.”

_ (To you) _

Sunghoon was a creature of shadow, but still. The light seemed so alluring, inviting him. And Sunghoon no longer cared if he was burned. He ran.

_ I _

_ n the rain of fate's arrows _

And when the shadow threatened to extinguish the light, Sunghoon drew his blade, slashing the demon’s throat.

_ (To) _

Jake dove, pushing Sunghoon out of the way of the blade that had very nearly stabbed the vampire through the heart.

_ The boundary within me facing _

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Sunghoon hissed, ignoring Jake calling him to come closer.

“Weren’t you the one who started it?” Jake snapped.

“I never meant for us to actually talk,” Sunghoon retorted. “Do you know the lines we’re crossing?”

_ “Does it look like I care?” _

_ (Free) _

Sunghoon stared at the shining light in front of him, holding out it’s hand. He took it. And this time, he wasn’t burned.

_ Given or taken, oh _

_ My red eyes _

Jake and Sunghoon ran. Ran from the limits holding them back, ran from the demons plaguing them.

_ (To you) _

Jake laughed, grabbing Sunghoon’s hand and dragging him into the sunlight.

“It’s beautiful,” Sunghoon marvelled, staring at the star. He wasn’t burned.

_ I'm turning the world upside down _

_ (To) _

Was Sunghoon a monster? Demon? Did that really matter? The Sunghoon beside him, the Sunghoon that liked stargazing, the one that laughed at his jokes. The one that gave him a smile. And, sure, maybe he had fangs, but did those really make a monster?

_ I step into the sky _

_ (Me) _

“Hey, Jake?” Sunghoon started. “Where exactly are we headed?”

“There’s a government camp on the other side of the country.” Jake took out a map. “Thats where were going?”

“Are you sure I should really be heading with you to a government camp? Wouldn’t it be better if I accompany you then leave?”

“Sunghoon, you’re coming with me. That’s final.”

“Alright, alright.” Sunghoon stepped out of the shadows.

_ Given or taken, oh _

_ My white fangs _

_ (Oh) _

Sunghoon’s eyes burned a bright red in the night, the moon’s light reflecting off of his blade. He was growing thirsty. He needed blood. But he would control himself.

_ I'm walking to you _

“Sunghoon!” Jake called out. “You coming?”

“Huh?” Sunghoon shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

_ It connects the two worlds _

Jake stared at the boy sitting beside him. The moon’s light fell on Sunghoon, making the vampire look even prettier then he usually did. “Hey, Sunghoon?”

“Hm? What is it Jake?” Sunghoon turned to face the boy.

“Promise me you’ll stay by my side.” Jake intertwined their hands. “Promise me.”

“Jake…” Sunghoon looked down. “I promise.”

_ My red eyes _

_ (Oh) _

A boy with cold red eyes, and a boy with warm brown eyes. What a strange duo.

_ I'm walking to you _

_ Until we reach the new world _

Jake and Sunghoon ran. Did they know where they were going? Not really. But they ran, stumbling across the parched earth, holding each other.

_ My white fangs _

_ Thousands of doubts behind me _

Were they even headed in the right direction? Was there even a government camp? What if he died? Was Sunghoon really not going to kill him? Doubts plagued Jake’s head, but when he looked to the side and saw Sunghoon beside him, he knew it was gonna be okay. They would be fine.

_ There are tens of thousands of distrusts behind me _

Sunghoon stepped into the light. No matter how normal this routine became, it still shocked him every time. A creature of shadow being able to step into light? Unheard of. And maybe one day, this light would burn him again, killing him off just like aby other creature of shadow. And when that day came, Sunghoon would accept it.

_ But I go now I follow my dreams _

_ Drive through the question for life _

Sunghoon followed the light into the unknown. A light needed a shadow to shine. And for this one, he’d become the darkest shadow ever, if it meant it could burn brighter. And if Sunghoon burned, he burned. He was long past caring about that.

_ Between being given and winning _

_ I left above the banner of proof _

Jake stared up at the sky. It was noon, the sun shining above him. He had to keep going.

_ You call me beyond the line _

_ I'm calling for you _

And maybe whatever he and Sunghoon had going on was frowned upon by literally everyone. But he couldn’t help it. Every laugh, every smile, every emotion he managed to poke out of the vampire. He knew they were destroying the careful boundaries that had been built up over thousands of years, but did he care?

“Sunghoon!” Jake held out his hand.

No.

_ (To you) _

They ran.

_ In the rain of fate's arrows _

_ (To) _

“Run!” Sunghoon hissed, drawing his blade. “Get out of here.” Jake stumbled back, staring in horror at the scene in front of him. Sunghoon was fending of three demons by himself.

“What are you waiting for?” Sunghoon caught him staring. “Get out of here!”

_ The boundary within me facing _

_ (Free) _

Jake didn’t run. He stayed. He refused to abandon Sunghoon. And if he got killed, so what. He made Sunghoon promise to stay by his side. And he definitely wasn’t going to allow the vampire to break it.

_ G _ _ iven or taken, oh _

_ My red eyes _

“Jake!”

“Sunghoon!”

Two boys stared at each other.

_ (To you) _

They ran away.

_ I'm turning the world upside down _

“Hey, Sunghoon,” Jake started. “You’re a vampire right?” 

The boy nodded.

“Then...don’t you need blood?”

_ (To) _

Sunghoon refused.

_ I step into the sky _

Jake insisted. “You need to drink, Sunghoon.” Sunghoon refused. He didn’t want the shadow inside him to come back just yet. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to walk by his light for a little longer.

_ (Me) _

Sunghoon turned his head away. “No.” Jake sighed, but respected the vampire’s choice.

_ Given or taken, oh _

_ My white fangs _

Sunghoon was a vampire. Jake was a human. They were never meant to be.

_ Red blood _

_ In that crown _

Sunghoon was thirsty and Jake was human. It was so easy, he could just go beside the boy and bite him. But he didn’t. Self control. He wanted to walk alongside Jake.

_ That blood _

_ Flowing blood _

Jake took a knife and slashed his hand, holding it out to Sunghoon. “C’mon, drink. I don’t want you dying on me.”

“I can’t.” Sunghoon shook his head.

“Do it,” Jake hissed. “You said you’d stay by my side. So drink.”

_ Red blood _

Sunghoon obliged. He brought Jake’s hand to his lips, letting his fangs show.

_ M _ _ y fingertips for you are reddish _

Jake watched the vampire drink.

_ But I'm gonna go _

_ (To you) _

“Better?” Jake asked.

“Better,” Sunghoon admitted. “Lets go.”

_ In the rain of fate's arrows _

The two were on the move again, running through the night. 

_ (To) _

They’d make it. They have to.

_ The boundary within me facing _

Jake and Sunghoon. It was only them. Them against the world. There was no one else.

_ (Free) _

“Hey Sunghoon?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I want to stay by your side forever.”

_ Given or taken, oh _

_ My red eyes _

“We’re here!” Jake pointed at the wall in front of them.

“The government camp?” Sunghoon tilted his head.

“I think so.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

_ (To you) _

Sunghoon hung back, and watched as Jake hesitantly stepped inside the walls.

_ I'm turning the world upside down _

Jake set foot into the camp. There was no one. Just lifeless bodies laying around.

_ (To) _

“Sunghoon!” Jake ran to catch up to the vampire.

“Jake?” Sunghoon looked surprised. “What about the camp?”

“No one.”

_ I step into the sky _

“Hey, Jake?”

“Hm?”

“I want to stay by your side.”

“So do I.”

_ (Me) _

And maybe he shouldn’t keep the light to himself, share it with everyone else. But Sunghoon was selfish.

_ Given or taken, oh _

_ My white fangs _

“Hey Sunghoon?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’ll find anyone else?”

A pause.

“I don’t know, Jake, I don’t know.”

_ (Oh) _

‘“Lets stay together, forever.”

“I don’t think that’d even be possible.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forever is a long time Jake.”

_ I'm walking to you _

A vampire and a human. Two worlds that weren’t meant for each other.

_ It connects the two worlds _

“Hey, Sunghoon. I love you.”

My red eyes

“I love you too, Jake.”

_ (Oh) _

A monster and a hero. A light and its shadow.

_ I'm walking to you _

“Sunghoon, lets stay together.” Jake grabbed the vampires hand.

_ Until we reach the new world _

The two walked together. They didn’t know where they were going, but they were together.

_ My white fangs _

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> based on something my friend said


End file.
